Faking a Faint sasunarunarusasu oneshot
by Dark Serenity Wynter
Summary: Sasuke helps Naruto to fake a faint ... but for what reason? Warning: hard yaoi


A/N: I apologise for not updating. I've had some things going on and it's affected me greatly in my daily life, but hopefully I'll get back on track and update my stories!

This one-shot is dedicated to my good friend. Warning: There is sexual content in this, and also my first M rated fiction, so it may not be great! If you do not like that kind of thing please don't read! Thanks guys

D.S.W

**Faking a faint.**

I stared at Sasuke with lust filled eyes. I wanted him, so badly. But I had no idea how to tell him.

He had grabbed on to the front of my shirt. Our faces were so close, yet a mile apart. We had been fighting. He had started by calling me useless. I told him manners were free. He had retorted a stupid remark, and then I had said his parents would be ashamed of him. He had grabbed me then.

"You don't know _anything_," he hissed. I smirked.

"You're right, I don't. But I can assume." Sasuke shoved me up against the wall. He was really pissed at me.

"Never assume," he said quietly. I just stared. I couldn't help myself. He was so hot. I could feel myself becoming aroused.

"I'm sorry. It's a bad habit you know?" I said. Sasuke stared at me like I had ten heads. Normally we ended up beating the seven shades of hell out of each other. Never with someone apologising.

Sasuke's face softened. His grip on my shirt loosened ever so slightly. He lifted his other hand and cupped my cheek.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" he asked. I pouted.

"I am not stupid! And you'd do well to remembe-" I was cut off by Sasuke's lips on mine. I leaned in to the kiss.

As we pulled away for air, I realised Sasuke was smirking.

"What?!" I could tell I was missing something. Sasuke let go of my shirt completely to put his hand on one side of my head, the other encircling my waist.

"I am tired of dropping hints. Even when we're fighting, you don't notice. But then I noticed that you had the same look in your eyes too." I frowned.

"What look? … You've been dropping hints?" Sasuke had succeeded in thoroughly confusing me.

"Like you've fallen for someone that could never return your feelings. And yes, I've been dropping hints. All those times when I remark on how you don't have a girlfriend, or those times I suggest we go out for a bit," said Sasuke.

"Oh right! I thought you were making fun of me for not having a girlfriend, and the times you wanted to go out I assumed you were looking for a fight," I said. Sasuke chuckled, and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arm that wasn't holding on to me gripped the bottom of my shirt. The hand slipped under and ghosted across the skin. I let out a small giggle. It tickled.

Sasuke then slipped his hands down the front of my pants, and squeezed. I let a moan escape.

"We should probably go somewhere more private," said Sasuke. We were hidden in the boys toilets, with the door locked.

"We can't just leave!" I was seriously aroused now. My pants were pretty tight around my hard-on.

"I'll tell the nurse you fainted, and that I'm gonna bring you home to make sure that you're okay," said Sasuke.

"The nurse will obviously be able to tell I didn't faint," I said. Sasuke smirked and kissed me. It wasn't a soft kiss, there was an animalistic edge to it. I started to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but I knew we'd have to in order to be alone.

When we finally let go of each other, I was ready to faint. That had been the best kiss of my entire life.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked. I could see the playful smirk on his face. I nodded, and we made our way to the nurses offices.

When we got there, I was holding on to Sasuke. We had to keep up appearances, and this was the only thing I could think of. I did feel dizzy from the kiss, and I was as white as a ghost.

"Naruto-kun," said Shizune. She was the vice-principal and the nurse. She turned to Sasuke. "What happened?"

"Naruto had went to the toilet. I noticed he'd been gone from class a while and went to check up on him. When I got there he was out cold. I woke him up by splashing water in his face," Sasuke sounded really concerned. I could tell from the way Shizune was looking at me that she believed our story.

"Take Naruto home. We can't really give him anything. I think sleep would help," said Shizune, "I'll let your teachers know that you've taken him home. Don't leave him alone either Sasuke. It's not normal for Naruto to suddenly pass out." Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks, Shizune. I won't leave him." Shizune wrote us a note to leave the school, and Sasuke gave it in to the receptionist. We then headed outside. I automatically headed to my car, but then Sasuke pulled me towards his own.

"What about my car?" I questioned. Sasuke smirked.

"I'll have Sai or Gaara leave it at your place," he replied.

"Why? Are we not going to mine?" I asked.

"Well we could, but if your dad comes home we'll have a lot of explaining to do," he replied. I nodded in understanding. If my dad did come home, we'd be dead. But then I remembered my dad was out on a business trip and he wouldn't be back till the weekend.

"He's out on business. Won't be back till the weekend," I said. Sasuke smiled.

"Your place it is!"

We had just gotten into my house. As I shut the door, I was attacked by Sasuke once more. I moaned into the heated kiss. I could feel Sasuke's hands explore my back, and then one of them slipping lower down. I felt him squeeze my bum, and I let out a small yelp. He smiled into the kiss.

"God, Naruto," he murmured into my ear. I sighed. I could feel both our erections press against each other.

Sasuke picked me up bridal-style, and took me up the stairs. We went into the bedroom that was at the end of the hall. Sasuke smiled when he opened and closed the door. I had one orange wall, and the rest navy. The carpet was a navy colour too. There was a poster of the Uzumaki clan symbol, and beside it was the Uchiha clan's symbol. Sasuke smiled when he saw this. He had given it too me when I was younger, and I had given him my clan symbol. It had been to show each other that we would always be there for each other, no matter what.

Sasuke deposited me on my bed, and he began to strip. I watched him, as he slowly took off his clothing, and this made me even hornier.

"God, Sasuke," I moaned. I felt like I was in heaven.

I then stripped too, and I smirked when I saw the agonised look on Sasuke's face. He was having the same reaction to me stripping as I had had when it was him stripping.

The minute my boxers were off, Sasuke's lips met mine. He tried to push me back down on the bed, but I flipped him over, so I was on top. Sasuke growled, and I chuckled. I kissed him, and I felt Sasuke's tongue against my lips, asking for entrance. I granted him this, and our tongue's battled for dominance. No one was winning.

Sasuke tried again to switch our positions so he was on top, but I refused to let him.

"Naruto, I am no _fucking_ uke," growled Sasuke into my ear. I felt a hand travel down my back, and then it cupped my butt cheek. I shivered in delight at the feeling.

"I am Seme," I growled back. I felt a hand gently brush my erection, and I moaned softly.

"That didn't sound like something a _seme_ would say…" whispered Sasuke into my ear. I blushed, and this time let Sasuke flip us over. The truth was I loved being dominated by this person. It was an amazing feeling, one that I couldn't describe. But I was never going to tell Sasuke this.

Sasuke was on top now, and he took advantage of it, kissing every where he touched.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from my drawer and coated two of his fingers. I got up on my knees, and turned around. I felt Sasuke poke a finger at my bum, and I shivered. A finger entered me, and I gasped. It hurt, but I knew the pain would subside in a minute or two.

When the pain had subsided, Sasuke put in another finger, and began to do a scissoring motion to prepare me.

Once Sasuke was sure I was well prepared, he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Naruto, are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded once, and Sasuke pushed himself in slowly. It hurt a lot, and I cried out in pain. Sasuke stopped moving, allowing me to get used to his member inside of me.

I nodded, indicating him to move. He began to thrust slowly, picking up speed with each thrust. He angled the next thrust slightly differently, and I cried out in ecstasy. That was the most spine tingling pleasure I had ever felt in my life.

"Naruto?" questioned Sasuke. He must've mistaken my cry as one of pain rather than pleasure.

"S-so … good," I moaned. Sasuke smiled, and thrust into the same place again. I cried out. _Amazing._

Soon me and Sasuke were near the end. Sasuke began to pump my cock in time with his thrusts.

"Sasuke, I … I'm cuming!" I cried out. I felt my release, and I screamed Sasuke's name. He followed soon after, my cry of pleasure spurring him on to cum, and he cried out my name too.

We collapsed onto the bed, both spent from the vigorous session.

"That was amazing," murmured Sasuke into my ear. I smiled and kissed him.

"There's more were that came from," I said, smiling. And with that, I fell asleep, clutching Sasuke tightly…


End file.
